Confession
by inosfan81
Summary: What would happen if Ino decided to confess her feelings to Shikamaru and he wasn't expecting for that? What would he do? This is my first fanfic so please be nice. And please review.


Confessions.

What happens when ino decides to confess her feelings to the boy she loves and he wasn't expecting for that. What is he going to do?

The girls were in their favourite restaurant for their usual girls' night out. Ever since they became good friends they have decided to go out together every time they had a brake from missions. And that had become very rare lately. They talked about all sort of things, their missions, clothes, parties and of course... boys. Wheater they're talking about their team mates or talking about the boys they liked, this was a subject that just couldn't be out of their conversation.

Tenten was always the first one to talk about her loved one. In her opinion, Neji was the most perfect boy in all Konoha. Sakura would soon follow Tenten, and start to talk about her adorable Sasuke. Most times Tenten and Sakura would discuss about who was the best one, Neji or Sasuke. Hinata always seemed sad with this topic and they all knew the reason. The poor girl was completely in love with Naruto who didn't hide his feelings for Sakura.

Seeing how sad her friend was Ino tried to encourage her by saying:

-You know What? You're lucky Hinata because deep in side Naruto is a nice person and if he knew about your feelings he would be more carefull and would try not to hurt you. So different from Shikamaru, even if he knew about my feelings he wouldn't stop being the insensitive jerk he is sometimes.

All the girls looked at each other, were they hearing right? Ino has just confessed that she liked Shikamaru?! They all knew Ino very well, and they had alreary noticed Ino's feelings for her teammate but she had never said anything about it. Sakura decided to speak.

-Wait a minute, you're saying that you like Shikamaru?

Ino couldn't help blushing. Yeah, she had admited her feelings for her teammate in front of all her friends. Now, there was nothing she could do, it was out there.

Pretending not be worried about what she had just confessed she answered:

-Like you guys didn't know. That was all she could do.

-Of course we knew, but that was the first time you ever confessed. Said Tenten.

It was true, she had never confessed her feelings before. Even to herself it was hard to admit that she was in love with her lazy friend.

-So why do you like Shikamaru anyway? Asked Sakura.

Ino sighed and with a seriuos tone in her voice she answered. - I'm not quite sure. It so easy to be around him. I just feel relaxed and... safe when I'm with him. Giving her friends a smile she continued, -He also have a great body. I mean have you ever seen him shirtless? He did a great job growing up. As she finished saying these words she started to laugh. Her friends joined her and their conversation was cheerfull once again.

After a while the boys entered the same restaurant. It's a boy's night out too. When Naruto heard about the girls' idea he decided that the boys also needed to do something together,this way their bond as friends woud become stronger. Chouji was the first one to agree, when he heard the word "eat" he agreed with the idea. Shikamaru didn't mind going and as his best friend was going he agreed with the idea too. It was easy to convince Kiba, Shino and Lee. The only one who didn't like the idea was Neji, he thought it was a waste of time. In his opinion, this time would be better spent in training. But Lee finaly managed to convince his teammate. Sasuke also agreed, after coming back to Konoha he was trying hard to change his life and be more like the other guys.

The girls were surprised in seeing the boys there.

-Do you think they are having a boys' night out? Asked Ino.

-I think so. Answered Sakura confident. She had told Naruto about their meeting, so he probably had stolen her idea.

When the boys entered the restaurant they saw the girls there, as Naruto had told them, they were having a girls' night out, so they decided not to bother them and just nodded at the girls and went to look for a table for them. But Naruto decided to go to the girls' table to say hello.

-Hi girls! We're having a guys' night out. Said Naruto.

-I bet that was your idea, Naruto. Said Sakura.

-Yeah! He answered with a big smile on his face and then continued. -But I'd ditch them if you wanted to go out with me. Naruto never missed one opportunity to ask Sakura out. Even though he was never sucessfull, he just never gave up.

Sakura's answer to his invitation was a strong punch that made Naruto's face crash into the ground.

Ino looked at Hinata and saw the hurt in her friend's eyes. Every time Naruto showed his feeling for Sakura, Hinata seemed to die a little inside. She didn't want that for her and she also wanted to help her friend so she decided to do something about it.

At the boys table.

Naruto came back with a sore face. Kiba and Lee didn't waste anytime and started to laugh at him. Shikamaru was quiet he seemed a little more simpathetic to what Naruto was going through, after all he was facing a similar problem. All the boys new about his feelings for his extremely beautiful teammate.

-Why don't you do something about your situation Shikamaru? Only God knows for how you have been in love with her. Said Chouji who was always trying to help his friend. He had realized that lately Shikamaru seemed too sad.

-And then what? Get punched in the face like Naruto? No thanks. Was Shikamaru's reply.

-You're such a pessimist, Shikamaru. Said Chouji.

-Not a pessimist, a realistic person, Chouji.

-Anyway, I still think you should tell her. You might be surprised. Chouji tried once more to convince his best friend.

-I don't think so. That was the answer Chouji got from his stubborn friend.

-Chouji is right. You should be brave and act like a man. Said Naruto.

-You mean like a fool? That was Shikamaru's reply.

-I don't get you guys. If a girl don't like you just go find a girl who does. Said Kiba.

-I don't think it's that easy. I mean, people say that we can't control our feelings. Said Shino in a very serious tone.

And they kept talking about what Shikamaru should or shouldn't do. Shikamaru wasn't enjoying their boys' night out so far. Why they didn't mind their own business, he thought

Back to the girls' table.

-We sure don't have lucky in love, huh, Hinata? Said Ino.

Hinata agreed.

-Look I know that Naruto is always talking about his feelings for Sakura but they don't have a relationship yet. Ino said.

-And we never will. Sakura said interrupting Ino's track of thought.

-Yeah. Anyway.I think you still have a chance, so If you really like him you should tell him. He might start to see you in a different way, and maybe this is all you need.

All the girls agreed with Ino, her thought seemed to make sense.

-Yeah Ino's right Hinata. You and Naruto haven't spent much time together. I have to admit that for me things are not very good. I mean, Neji and I have been teammates for ages and he never once paid any attention on me. Said Tenten.

-And my situation isn't any better than yours Tenten. Even thought Sasuke is well aware of my feelings he just ignores the fact that I like him and treats me just as a friend. Said Sakura with a small tear in her eyes.

At this point Ino had had enough of their sitiuation.

-We have to do something about our situation. Said Ino.

The girls all looked at her, they didn't know what to do. So Ino was the first one to speak.

-You know what Hinata, If it's encouragement that you need I'll help you.

All the girls looked at her. Sakura then asked:

-What are you going to do Ino?

-I'm going to tell Shikamaru how I feel right now. And you Hinata pay attention because I'm doing this for you too. See, this way you might create courage to tell Naruto about your feelings too.

Hinata just nodded.

-Are you sure about this Ino? Asked Tenten with concern.

-Yeah. In fact I'm tired of this situation. Of course I know he doesn't feel the same way about me, and this might ruin our friendship but it's something I have to do you know? Besides I'm pretty sure that there's something going on between him and that suna girl, and this will make it difficult for us to remain friends anyway.

-If you are sure about this Ino. I wish you good luck. Said Sakura.

-Thanks. I'll call him over here so you can see how it's done Hinata. But first I'll aks him if there's something going on between him and Temari, I mean I know he likes her but I don't know if he has already told her how he feels. Just to make sure I'm not getting in a middle of a relationship.

-Are you sure he likes her? I mean have he ever said anything?

-We don't talk about this actually, but I know him very well. He had never seemed interested in girls, he barely talks to me. But with her it's different, they talk and laugh. He seems happy with her. And the worst part is that I can't help feeling happy for him. Man this sucks!

Now it was Hinata's turn to be supportive. -I don't know, he looks happy when he is with Chouji and Naruto too. Maybe she's just like the guys, you know?

-It doesn't matter now. I'll tell him how I feel right now, he'll probably say that he doesn't feel the same way and tomorrow I'll start looking for a boyfriend.

As she said that, with serious determination in her eyes she stood up beside her table and called for Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru! Could you come here for a sec I wanna talk to you.

He looked surprised but remainded cool and just answered. - It's the same distance Ino.

Ino got furious by his response and loosing her temper this time demanded:

-Drag this lazy ass of yours here right now or else.

The girls were a bit scared with Ino's reaction. Without a doubt Shikamaru really had an effect on Ino.

-Hey Ino, this is how you intend to talk to him? Sakura asked her friend who clearly needed to calm down.

-Troublesome.

-You better go Shikamaru. Said Chouji who knew Ino's temper just as well as Shikamaru did.

-Yeah, I know.

As Shikamaru approched, he realized that the girls had their eyes fixed upon him as if they were watching a movie which was getting to its climax.

-What is it? He asked looking at Ino. He couldn't help noticing that she was really pretty. He was geeting lost in his thoughts when Ino's voice brought him back to reality.

-I've got something to tell you, but first I need to ask something, ok?

-Ok. He answered. He wasn't sure about what was happening but he had learnt from previous experience that he should agree with avery thing that Ino said. That was the best strategy.

-Alright. Look, I know we don't talk much about this kind of subject but I need to ask you this in order to tell you what I have to say, ok?

-Ok. He was now confused.

-Have you told Temari-san your real feelings?

He was surprised by the question. Why would he talk to Temari about his feelings it's not like they were close friends or anything. And what could she possibly have to say about Temari that would be of his interest. He thought.

-No. He finally answered.

-Ok. You probably won't like what I have to tell you but I have to do it, ok?

-Ok, shoot. That was his way to say that he could take anything she had to say.

-Right. Well... she began.

He just looked at her waiting. It seemed like she was choosing her words, it's serious, he thought.

She was loosing her courage, but then she looked at her friends and remembered why she was doing this.

-The thing is... Shikamaru... I like you. She finally said.

Shikamaru looked puzzled. He couldn't believe his ears, could it be what he thought it was. Why was she saying that, what does she mean by like. After a few seconds he voiced his thoughts.

-What do you mean by "like"?

-I mean this. After saying these words Ino walked close to Shikamaru and kissed him lightly on his lips.

It was fast, Shikamaru didn't have time to close his eyes, she had already broken apart from him.

On the boys table, they couldn't believe their eyes. Ino had just kissed Shikamaru! Talk about having initiative! But Chouji wasn't as surprised as his friends were, he knew his teammates very well and had already found out about their feelings for each other. From his place he shout to his friend who seemed to be paralized. -Go ahead Shikamaru, now it's your turn.

When Ino heard Chouji she couldn't help asking.

-What does he mean by "it's your turn"?

After hearing Ino's question he realized his friend was right. It was his turn to confess his feelings. Something he never thought he would be able to do although he had already dreamed about it. After a few moments he did what he had been waiting to do for a long time.

-He means this, after saying these words Shikamaru put his arms around Ino's waist and pulled her closer to his body kissing her. His kiss was longer and deeper. He didn't seem to mind the world around him. After breaking apart he said.

-I like you too.

Now it was Ino's turn to be surprised. She would had never imagined that Shikamaru had feelings for her too. Most of the time he seemed so cold around her.

-Does that mean we're dating? Asked Ino smiling.

-I guess so. Shikamaru answered. Smiling back at his girlfriend.

They were brought back to Earth again by the voice of their friend.

-Took you guys long enough. Said Chouji.

Now them all, boys and girls were sitting at the same table. Shikamaru and Ino were now sitting closed to each other and he had his arm around her waist all the time. They all seemed to be having a great time. Hinata was quiet 'though. She was wondering about every thing that had happened so far. She was trying to be brave and confess her feelings just like Ino had done. Then she remembered Ino's words "deep inside Naruto is a nice person and if he knew about your feelings he would be more carefull and would try not to hurt you". And man! She was tired of being hurt. She saw how happy her friend was with her new boyfriend, she wanted to feel this way too, so she decided to take action.

-Naruto! Called Hinata.

The girls thought "Oh my God, she's going to do it!"

-What? Was Naruto's reply.

-I LIKE YOU NARUTO-KUN! Hinata finally burst it out.

Naruto was shocked. He had never expected that. Of all people, Hinata?! He had barely spoken to her during the years. He didn't know what to do. She was waiting for an answer, wat would he do?!

He looked at Shikamaru who was now with his girlfriend. Then he realized that now he could have a girlfriend too, and Hinata had always been nice to him and she was in deed a very pretty girl. So he decided to go for it.

-ALRIGHT!! I've got a girlfriend. Then he turned to his friends and continued:

-I got a girlfriend before you did, loooosers.

-Aaahh! Said Kiba, -Even Naruto got a girlfriend? Has the world gone mad?!

-What are we going to do? We are loosing our youth! Said Lee.

-Maybe you shouldn't do anything. Said Shikamaru.

-What kind of advice is that, Shikamaru? Asked Ino.

-Why not? It worked for me. He said.

-You seem very confident Shikamaru, for someone who was just crying a few moments ago, "oh Ino, why don't you like me?" Said Sasuke.

They all started to laugh.

"Was Sasuke making fun of him?" Shikamaru thought. "He really seemed to have changed".

Now they were all laughing once again. Except for Hinata, who was lost in her own thoughts, Naruto was calling her his girlfriend!! It was like a dream!

Naruto finally realized that he wasn't giving his girlfriend enough attention. So he went to seat next to Hinata and decided to put his arm around her. But at the slightest touch of Naruto's arm her mind went blank and she fainted.

-Oi Hinata, oi. Naruto tried to wake her up but it was pointless. She was sleeping with a big smile on her lips.

-Poor Hinata, now that she finally created the courage to tell Naruto about her feelings she isn't able to control them. Said Tenten.

-By the way, Shikamaru, don't you ever hide your feelings from me again. You know how much trouble you put me through. Said Ino.

"They had started to date only a few hours ago and she was already bossing him around", thought Shikamaru but he really didn't mind.

-Yes ma'am. Was his reply.


End file.
